fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo 4D Viewer
The Nintendo 4D Viewer is a video game console created by Nintendo in collaboration with Power Paintbrush Productions. It was released internationally in Spring 2017. Synopsis The 4D Viewer is slightly larger than the 3DS, and is compatible with 4D Viewer Games. It also has better graphics (just behind those of the Switch) and can be connected to an amiibo Portal with a special cord. This makes 4D Viewer games fully amiibo compatible. Miroir originally intended to add several gimmicks to this console, including Projectors for Virtual Reality Gaming, a Digital Clock on the top of the console, connectivity to TVs and even scroll wheels in place of L and R. Eventually, however, he decided to choose a simple console without any gimmicks. The console comes with a 4D Recorder, which, when plugged into the front of the console, can record up to an hour of gameplay. Gameplay recorded using the 4D Recorder can be uploaded onto YouTube. Games *All DS and 3DS Games *Super Mario Bros. and the Secret of the Super Star *Sonic's Mirror Realm *New Super Smash Brothers *Kirby: Nature's Hero *Mario and Luigi: Colour Crisis *Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version *Kid Icarus: Sky-Rising Legend *Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames *The Legend of Zelda: Myths of the Triforce *Zuma's Return *Age of Empires (tentative title) *Kirby: Twisted Skies Apps *Health and Safety Information (comes with the console) *Mii Maker (comes with the console) *StreetPass Mii Plaza (includes StreetPass Quest and StreetPass Squad) (comes with the console) *Augmented Reality Games (comes with the console) *Nintendo eShop (comes with the console) *Virtual Console (comes with the console, and already has a copy of Super Mario Bros. Compatible with NES, SNES, Game Boy, N64, GBA, GCN and DS Games) *Nintendo Video (comes with the console) *Kingdom of Plants (comes with the console) *More coming soon...? Virtual Console Games Want to add a game to Virtual Console? Let me know in the comments below! *Super Mario Bros. (NES) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Super Mario Land (Game Boy) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Game Boy) *Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) *New Super Mario Bros (DS) *Super Mario 64 DS (DS) *Super Princess Peach (DS) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (GBA) *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) *Kirby's Dream Land 2 (Game Boy) *Kirby's Dream Land 3 (SNES) *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (GBA) *Kirby Air Ride (GCN) *Kirby: Canvas Curse (DS) *Kirby: Mouse Attack (DS) *Kirby Super Star Ultra (DS) *Pokemon Emerald Version (GBA) *Pokemon Platinum Version (DS) *Pokemon Conquest (DS) *Yoshi Touch & Go (DS) *Yoshi's Island DS (DS) *Sonic Advance (GBA) *Sonic Advance 2 (GBA) *Sonic Advance 3 (GBA) *Sonic Rush (DS) *Sonic Rush Adventure (DS) *Sonic Colours (DS) *Mega Man Zero (GBA) *Mega Man Zero 2 (GBA) *Mega Man Zero 3 (GBA) *Mega Man Star Force (DS) *EarthBound Beginnings (NES) *EarthBound (SNES) *Mother 3 (GBA) *Donkey Kong Country (SNES) *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES) *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (GCN) *F-Zero X (N64) *F-Zero GX (GCN) *Metroid II: Return of Samus (Game Boy) *Metroid Fusion (GBA) *Metroid: Zero Mission (GBA) Category:Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:2017 Category:Fan Consoles